


Warmth

by writings_of_bored_gal



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writings_of_bored_gal/pseuds/writings_of_bored_gal
Summary: She’d found happiness with Steve, but Bucky can’t help but wish that she was still his.





	Warmth

The rain poured outside. It bounced off the windows, making the pitter-patter sound that she loved so much. Steve had meant to be going on a mission that day, but the conditions were so bad that they’d cancelled, which meant she had him all to herself. They had raided the cupboards of the compound to find the baking supplies and settled on making gingerbread cookies to pass the time, meaning that half of the building smelled of cinnamon and ginger. 

She was wrapped up in one of Steve’s hoodies, the light blue sleeves passing her fingertips so that she could feel the soft insides. She loved it when it was like this, just the two of them in their own bubble. She lost herself in the bliss of the moment, letting her reality become her fantasy, until Steve came up behind her, his hands making their way around her waist to meet at the front so that his strong arms could pull her closer to him. 

“Ready to roll?” He grinned, nodding his head in the direction of the rolling pin. She nodded but ignored the task, instead turning in his arms to face him. 

He hadn’t shaved that morning, so some dark blonde stubble shadowed his ever-perfect jawline. His blue eyes were bright as he looked at her, but he couldn’t hide the dark circles under his eyes from the fatigue that came with the constant missions recently. His hair was still damp from his shower and half of her wanted to run her fingers through it to comfort him. 

Instead, she lifted her flour covered fingers and lightly touched the tip of his nose leaving a small circle of the white powder on the end. His mouth opened in a surprise laugh as he lifted her up off of her feet and onto the kitchen counter where he dipped his own finger in the flour and did the same back to her. 

She leant forward and kissed his nose gently. Steve tipped his head up so that her lips met his. His kisses were warm and sweet and tasted like sugar. The sound of the rain made her appreciate just how warm he was, how wonderful being in his arms was. She was convinced that even in the middle of a snow storm, Steve’s lips would warm her to her core. 

They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. She opened her eyes and turned to see a flash of a metal arm that she knew all too well. Steve sighed, his face still close to hers so that she felt it on her cheek. 

“I should go talk to him.” He whispered. 

“No,” she lifted her hand to his cheek and he looked up and into her eyes. “I’ll go. I think it needs to be me.” Steve stared at her for a moment, searching for something to tell him that she wasn’t going to be alright with this, but she held his gaze with determination. After another moment of silence, his head leant forward to hers. 

“Okay.” He murmured. She kissed him softly and shuffled off of the counter, following the sound of Bucky’s footsteps down the hall. 

She and Bucky had first gotten together two years before. He’d been in Central Park, watching the ice skating rink from the side. She’d been skating with her friend, just like they did every year, and noticed him on the side. She didn’t recognise him, but that wasn’t uncommon in a city with so many tourists. There was something about his steely blue gaze captured her attention and they’d ended up spending the night together. When she’d woken up the next morning in his bed, she’d tried to escape without being noticed, but was cornered in the kitchen by none other than Steve Rogers himself, who sweetly poured her coffee and told her to try and stick it out with Bucky because he was a good guy. 

So she did. She stuck it out with him for another year. She wasn’t sure if the ever really loved each other. When they were together it was easy, sure, but it didn’t feel like love to her.

And yet every morning she woke up to a fresh coffee already on the counter whilst Steve sat with his sparkling eyes and quiet, husky laugh first thing in the morning. Bucky tended to sleep in after staying late, but Steve was there…He always seemed to be there for her. 

Eventually her and Bucky had gotten into an argument and broken up. When she wasn’t in the compound the next morning, Steve had gotten so worried that he went all the way across town to her apartment to check up on her. It was more thoughtful than anything Bucky had done for her in their entire relationship. 

That’s when she realised why she’d actually stayed with Bucky in the first place. It wasn’t for Bucky. Sure the sex was great, but sex wasn’t good enough to hold onto her for an entire year. Steve was the face she loved to wake up to in the morning, and as much as it pained him to say it, she was his. 

When she kissed his lips that morning, he tasted of warm coffee. 

Bucky had never tasted warm like Steve had. In the morning his lips were cool and tasted of mint that would send goosebumps up her back and neck. She loved Bucky at the time, at least she thought that she did, but it’s hard to go back into the cold when it’s so warm inside. 

It was colder in the rest of the compound than in the kitchen, but it was empty so she wasn’t overly surprised. She wandered around the hallways searching for him. His footsteps had faded away, but eventually she heard the thumping of a punching bag. 

Bucky saw her coming through the glass doors. He tried to ignore her but she came in, standing and waiting for him to stop. She had the patience of a saint , and yet he’d broken her before. He didn’t mean to make her feel as though she wasn’t enough for him, like she couldn’t help him anymore. He wanted to worship her the way in which she deserved but something inside of him stopped her. 

When she showed back up again months later, her hand laced in Steve’s, his heart stopped. He wanted to be happy for them. He saw that they worked together better than they’d ever worked, but that only made him hurt more. If he couldn’t make it work with her, then would he ever be able to make it work with anyone? 

He carried on punching for a couple more minutes, trying to stall the confrontation he knew was waiting for him, but it didn’t help. He gave up and bought his eyes up to hers. There was a pleading behind them he couldn’t ignore. 

“James-“ She began, “Bucky, I’m sorry. We didn’t know anyone was around otherwise we wouldn’t have-“ 

“You shouldn’t have to.” He said. “It’s not your fault, Y/N.”

She nodded. He never saw it as her fault. Not once. And he never complained about their relationship. They tried not to display their affection in front of him, Steve especially. But Bucky saw their playful glances, the way her knee would knock against his under the table to make her smile. 

“It won’t be for much longer.” She said. 

Bucky cocked his eyebrow upwards. She remembered when that would make her heart skip a beat. “Why’s that?” He asked. 

“Well,” She shook her head. “Steve and I have found an apartment in Brooklyn. We’ll be moving in next month.” She watched as he froze. He was trying to hide it.

His head was spinning. Moving out? Sure, it pained him to watch the tow of them, but this meant he would see less of her. She wouldn’t be near him, and that was far worse. Bucky knew she wasn’t his anymore, he reminded himself more times in a day than he could count, and yet when she’d be in the kitchen in a hoodie that was too big and her hair a mess making breakfast, he saw home. And she was leaving. With Steve. 

“Congratulations.” He murmured. She went to reply, but he was already past her, bolting down the hallway to his room and locking the door behind him. 

She wanted to breakdown and cry. What a mess she had made. And yet Steve was upstairs blissfully unaware that she had broken his best friend’s heart once again. She found herself following the scent of gingerbread, taking the coward’s way out into her love’s arms once more.


End file.
